A Son To Be Proud Of
by Rikudou-75
Summary: What if Aphrodite was Naruto's mother, what if Naruto was a popular vocalist and part of the music industry, what would this mean for both mother and child, read the story in order to find out.


A son to be proud of

Naruto/Percy Jackson crossover

Normal speech

 _Important speech_

' _Thinking'_

 **Xxx page break xxx**

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or naruto and the song used. They all are owned by there respective authors Masashi Kishimoto, Rick Riordan and Mejibray respectively.

At every concert, and every time he played naruto saw her. Standing in the crowd looking elegant and beautiful as could be. He asked his band mates if they could see her and all they did was respond with confusion. Which in turn led to his own; nobody else could see her standing all the way out there and nobody in the crowd acted as if they even noticed either so why was it only he could.

Laying on the bed in one of the many hotel rooms they had booked naruto thought to himself silently pondering why "Is there some sort of connection, is that the reason". He had no clue and sadly never would due to an ancient law. For the life the woman and the one he led were so vastly different.

"I wonder, maybe I'll see her again tonight" He'd put money on it because he had started seeing her ever since he was 18 and had started touring. His family was supportive and he couldn't ask for a more loving one yet there was something about them and this women that he just couldn't place that felt off.

"Oh well better get going, don't want to upset the fans". With that he leaped off his bed and started getting ready for the nights concert. He had hours of work for his type of music was flamboyant and demanded he dress as such. But he loved what he did all the same and couldn't ask for better.

His band was likely set and already lounging behind the stage he was always the last one there but he was the vocalist and he treasured his sound and so did the people he worked with. Putting on a last few finishing touches he walked out the door of the hotel room ready to act once again.

 **XxxBreakxxx**

Walking in he was greeted by the members of his band lifelong friends that he had a shared past with, Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji were all dulled up and ready waiting for him as he walked through the door.

"Your late idiot " Sasuke was the first one to speak followed by a prompt middle finger from naruto. "I know I know spare me the details" Gaara who played the rythym guitar was next to speak "Leave him alone sasuke you know how long it takes to get ready, give him a break"

Choosing to stay quiet sasuke let out his classic hn and strapped his guitar onto his shoulder. " I don't need you to tell me that". Neji having nothing to say simply followed sasukes lead and strapped on his bass, sai the drummer, stared motionless at the group as they argued.

Finally it was naruto who put a stop to it. "Alright enough are we all ready to go on" everybody nodded ready as they had always been for each concert and they walked out onto the stage eager to greet and play for their fans.

 **XxxBreakxxx**

The goddess of loves heart stopped each time she went to one of her baby's concerts and saw him walk out onto the stage. Listening for hours upon years as her gifted boy played every song she had payed attention to his life he and one of her daughter had been born close together and when he was she could feel amazing potential within him.

Though she was happy she was also conflicted. Due to an ancient law no Olympian god was ever allowed to raise their child. When she was pregnant with him she was scared she knew of no one who would take him and could only offer him to an orphanage when he was birthed into the world.

Eventually he was taken by a family that he could pass as being related to and she had used the mist in order to alter their minds into believing he was theirs. She couldn't be any more relieved when her plan had actually worked. She wouldn't have to worry about his being in constant danger and was grateful. He would have absolutely no connection to her world this way, and he would be safe yet despite this, she wouldn't be apart of his life and in return he would know nothing of his true mother and that pained her.

So ever since he started touring with his band and performing concerts she would attend each and every one, it was the least she could do. Hours passed as she listened to the songs her son had sang every time he would play she pretended they were for her, and each time she went to a concert she used the mist so no one but him could see her. She knew he could because for a few months she had seen him staring.

As the current song ended she stood motionless heart pounding in her chest from all the adrenaline in the air then her son started to speak.

"I want to dedicate this song to those of you, who feel like they have been missing someone. Someone they loved or have loved or still love this next song is about that feeling you get when your separated from them".

Aphrodite's heart dropped she knew the hidden meaning behind that, and yet she couldn't do anything so she chose to listen silently. She couldn't understand Japanese quite like she could French. Maybe she should have apollo teach her some. Then again music was all about listening with the heart not with the ears.

Play Kokyuu by mejibray

Chou you ni kiete Itta

Ano kagi ha itsumo no bashou

Mezametta asa wa totems

Suteki na aozora data

THE FINE DAY

Aphrodite could not stop the tears as she listened to her boy sing so wonderfully Everyone around her was cheering so loud. She was impossibly proud of her son.

Kyandoru Kara tabako ni hi o

Sukoshi ooi Kaori ga suru

Juuji ni wa WATASHI no chi o

Saisho Kara wakatteta ANATA ga suki

Futari warau shashin wa

ANATA no kao dake Imi ga keiteru

Chitta pea o kaki atsume

Yokusou Emio kakusu

THE CRY DAY

Aphrodite listened and listened to her hearts content she was distressed never would she be able to talk to her son for this is the life she gave him. He was hers and would never no it perhaps in another life she would be able to speak with him but he was on his own in this one.

Arubamu Kara yakusoku no

Kotoba ga nakunatte ru

Kagami ni wa WATASHI no chi ga

Kono Bojou to iu Kotoba ni

Itsu Ka imi o moteru no kana

Yume wa aru no? Sonna no nai desho?

ANATA no saigo no kotoba

Eien ga aru no nara

Kore o izon to yobu no nara

Kono koe ga kono karada ga ANATA kara mieru no nara ikiru imi yo?

And like that the song had ended. Aphrodite listened as the crowd cheered and knew in her heart her son would be alright. _"This is for the best I suppose"._ The mist still in place she floated into the air a little off the ground before she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

 **Xxxbreakxxx**

Naruto sat on the edge of the stage after the concert ended lamenting; the band having already left and packing the equipment. "She was there again" His mind wandered a little more "Maybe she's some kind of guardian angel or something". Shrugging his shoulders he made to leave when out of the corner of his eye he spotted something.

Walking over to it he kneeled down and upon inspection noticed it was a scarf. He picked it up, noting how smooth it felt to the touch. He wrapped it around his neck and went to leave.

"Ill keep it safe for her, and someday Ill return it".

 **END**

 **A/N** Hey I know its been a LONG time since Ive posted a story hopefully my writing skills have improved. Anyway Ive been loving naruto/percy jackson crossvers and this little idea has been in my mind for a while. I thought what it would be like in a situation if aphrodite had naruto and he was an vocalist and had the whole thing mapped out. I used the song from mejibray a japanese visual kei band entitled kokyu which is basically about "expressing despair of missing a beloved person" I thought it would fit with the story premise anyway tell me what you think. I have a couple story ideas floating around in my head but whether I decide to do them is another matter entirely, well until next time.

P.S if someone were to do a reading of this one shot (if it gets that good) that would be extremely cool, well till next time.


End file.
